


Clarification

by Jacen



Category: Bound (1996)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacen/pseuds/Jacen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toys can be an important part of anyone's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarification

The first three dildos were failures, but Violet is nothing if not determined. 

Exhibit A, Diamond (since diamonds are a girls best friend, after all), was the genesis of the idea. Bought as a surprise, it was small, thin and smooth. The cool, shimmery purple color was what attracted her to it in the first place, so she bought it and a cute little leather arrangement to wear it in. Corky laughed when she came out of the bathroom with the whole rig in place, then dragged Violet between her legs with great enthusiasm. The laughter came again a few minutes later when, after some fumbling and spirited thrusting, Corky declared she couldn't feel it. Diamond was discarded immediately, and dubbed Coal ever after.

Exhibit B was a long shot from the moment she picked it up. Ruby was heavy, thick and taller than the length of her hand. Violet liked the heft and the hideous pinkness of the thing, so home it went. Corky was less enthused, crossing her legs the moment she saw it bobbing in front of Violet's hips. Vi didn't argue, just stripped it off and straddled Corky instead. Now Ruby resides in the drawer, waiting for those special occasions when Violet demands to be tied down and fucked raw. 

Exhibit C was far closer to the mark. An impulse buy from some website brought Rocky to their door. It was realistic in size, weight and girth, right down to having a slightly offset pair of balls at the base of the shaft. At first, Rocky was more than welcome, a winner every time. Then Corky admitted the head and the balls were taking her out of the moment. Rocky disappeared under a dresser, to be unearthed with the laundry a few months later.

Now there is Pearl, a little wider, a little shorter, smooth from base to tip. There's a curve along the shaft and its flat, broad base fits snug against Vi's pelvis. The blue-white pearlescent swirl stands out beautifully against Corky's skin, especially as she rocks her hips back and forth on Violet's lap. This time there are no complaints, just shudders and whimpers and heated panting in her ear. Violet licks the sweat from Corky's neck, then gives her an encouraging little nip on the shoulder. It’s always been about the right tool for the job with her, and it looks like Pearl fits perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the movie for the first time and this just popped into my head while working on other things. Thank you for reading, and for your excellent taste in film!


End file.
